princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Riza Wildman
Riza Wildman (リザ·ワイルドマン, Riza Wairudoman) is a half-breed girl who has a werewolf father, called Volg Wildman, and a human mother. She at first believes that her older brother was murdered by Hime, but later reconciles with Hime when she learns what really happened that night. In order to find who in the Royalty executed her brother, she stays with Hime. Being of mixed blood, Liza can only transform her ears and her arms up to the elbow and her combat capabilities can't compare to that of a pure breed, though she is still physically stronger than a normal human. Her mixed blood also gives her heightened senses of hearing and smell. Riza appears to have feelings for Hiro and , much to her embarrassment, has "squishy" paws, according to Hiro and one of his classmates. She and Reiri are natural enemies, and they don't get along until later on. From working together in the battle against Kiniski and getting used to each-other's company, there is change for the better in their relationship. It was revealed that Riza is a virgin in her conversation with Reiri. She particularly enjoys fast vehicles, much to Hiro's horror when he's dragged along. Appearance She has bright red hair and the golden eyes of the pure breed werewolves. She wears cargo pants, military boots, and a fitting black top that gives her a large amplitude of movement and covers her breasts while revealing her muscular abs. She has slightly tanned skin. When she opens her mouth or shouts, she shows her fangs. Being of mixed blood, she can't transform her full body like a pure breed, but her arms can transform to paws. During a full moon, she has slit pupils and she receives a huge power-up. Personality She is a rash girl.Because she is part of a honorable werewolf clan she dislikes using weapons, sneak attacks and insist on facing her enemies in a certain duel-like fashion, when fighting other werewolves she first states her full name and expects her opponent to do the same.She enjoy fast vehicles and is also easily annoyed by Reiri. She is very proud of her clan. History Growing up Riza was very close to her brother and grow to become very proud of her family. Plot Relationships Hiro Hiyorimi Riza appears to have feelings of companionship for Hiro.She enjoy fast vehicle,much to Hiro's horror when he's dragged along, despite this they're on friendly terms with each other and Riza actually teases Hiro the least out of all the girls. Hime She at first believes that her older brother was murdered by Hime, but later reconciles with Hime when she learns what really happened that night. In order to find who in the Royalty executed her brother, she stays with Hime. Reiri Kamura She and Reiri are natural enemies, and they don't get along until later on. From working together in the battle against Kiniski and getting used to each other's company, there is change for the better in their relationship.Reiri still call her bitch and dog though.They save each other many time in the story,from Riza saving Reiri from drowning and Reiri savng Riza from Salieri. Lobo Wildman Riza's Brother who she cares deeply about.He Seems to have been killed by someone. Flandre Sawawa Hiyorimi She love Sawawa's'' cooking very much.'' Volg Wildman Volg is Riza's and Lobo's Father Keziah Bold Keziah often said that the next time they meet will be a battlefield though that is not true.Keziah also scold her for travelling with Reiri,a vampire. Powers & Abilities Although she is a half-bred, she's still way stronger than a average human, able to lift a truck with ease. Although physically weak when compared to pure-blood werewolves, she defeated many pure-blood opponents throughout the series. The reason behind that is often credited to her having more fighting experience and the fact that her brain is more "human" and can thus learn things quicker. Category:Characters Category:werewolf